quintetfandomcom-20200213-history
Robotrek
Robotrek (スラップスティック|''Slapstick) is a role-playing game released on the SNES in 1994. It was published by Enix and developed by Quintet and Ancient. ''Robotrek's main focus is on allowing the player to raise three robots. These robots are built from spare parts that are acquired in various ways. Gameplay Robotrek has similar gameplay to that of most RPG video games, with the notable exception that the main character is not the combatant, but rather, the robots he invents are. The robots are highly customizable, in aspects such as equipment, special attacks, body color and name. The player is allowed to build a maximum of three robots. Unlike many RPGs, the player must invent or create the robots equipment, use "Program Points" to set the robot's attributes (as opposed to these attributes being set by the game), and program special attacks in a macro-like fashion, although certain commands do special effects instead. Battles are engaged by contact with the enemy on a map. The player usually attacks first, unless the enemy has caught the player's side or from behind. Battling in the game takes place on a battlefield under a variation of the ATB system, in which the player must wait for a gauge to fill up before acting. Only one robot may fight at any time up against at most three enemies; you can switch between robots whenever its your turn at the cost of using that turn. During the player's turn, none of the enemies will act, and the robot is free to move around the battlefield and attack with one of its weapons. After the robot acts, a gauge appears with the letters E (empty) and F (full) at either end. The gauge's depletion will depend on what action the player used. Until the gauge reaches F, all enemies take turns attacking. Unlike most RPG video games, the character gains "Megs of Data" instead of experience points. Once enough Megs are obtained, the player gains a level. Also all enemies don't give money by default, but certain enemies do drop it on the map after being defeated. Most enemies will drop some item or low-level equipment, but these can be "Recycled" to make money. This battling system also uses bonuses. The player can earn extra Megs of Data by defeating enemies within a time limit and using melee attacks. Bonus capsules are also scattered around for the duration of the time limit that can contain items or traps. Much of the game revolves around creating and combining items for your robots' benefit, and is essential to make higher-level equipment. The player creates and combine items using an invention machine. More items can be created by finding the "Inventor's Friends" series which can only be accessed depending on the character's level. Aiding the combination process are items called Scrap, these allow the player to create basic equipment or make more powerful ones. Weapons can also be strengthened by combining one weapon with the same type (swords for a Sword). A weapon can increase strength by nine times (called levels). Plot On the planet of Quintenix, where the situation has long been peaceful, a group calling themselves "The Hackers", headed by Blackmore, suddenly starts an uprising against the population by disrupting the peace of the town of Rococo (and elsewhere). The main character (who appears to be nameless) is the son of a famous inventor, Dr. Akihabara, who decides to move to Rococo. The main character soon sets off to find out that The Hackers want Dr. Akihabara for a sinister purpose, as Akihabara refuses an offer to join them. The story unfolds to the point where The Hackers' ultimate goal is the Tetron, a mysterious stone that allows viewers to observe events past and future and travel through time. The Tetron is later found out to be an invention of the main character's ancestor Rask and one of his friends, Gateau, finds the Tetron's potential as the key to controlling the universe by controlling time. Rask disregards that potential and hides the Tetron in shards throughout Quintenix. Gateau, who — presumedly — formed The Hackers later on, obtains the Tetron and attempts to proceed with his plan for universal domination, starting with Rask's home planet of Choco. It is up to the main character to stop Gateau in his space fortress. Reception Robotrek received generally mixed reviews upon release. It was mainly criticized for its music. However, many critics liked the fact that random encounters can be avoided, similar to EarthBound. Electronic Gaming Monthly gave it a 7.4/10. Sales Quintet reported that the game sold 45,000 units in Japan and 20,000 units in North America, adding up to a total of about 65,000 units worldwide. Trivia *''Robotrek'' was meant to be a humorous game. This is implied by it Japanese name, Slapstick. External Links *''Pokémon'' Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Games Category:Robotrek Category:Pages of the Month Category:1994 video games